


Hands

by BABlESEOK



Series: Monsta X Drabbles [5]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, i have a fascination with hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 13:04:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16086689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BABlESEOK/pseuds/BABlESEOK
Summary: Kihyun is fascinated with the hands of a stranger.





	Hands

Whenever Kihyun’s favorite customer walked into his cafe, Kihyun’s attention was always drawn to him; or more specifically his hands. Aside from his hands, the man was unfairly gorgeous. His eyes were a deep brown, exuding a sort of cynical exhaustion, but also kind and soft around the edges, adding depth and mystery to the already excruciatingly attractive man. Kihyun often found himself losing himself in the pull of the man’s eyes, unable to resist smiling when the man’s eyes folded into perfect crescents. Speaking of his smile, Kihyun was certain the man must have had a dentist in his family with a smile that perfect. The man’s teeth were perfectly even, pearly white, and constantly flashing as the man seemed to always be happy and smiling. Despite these distracting features, and the man’s even more distracting body, Kihyun’s focus still remained on the man’s hands. Kihyun was a firm believer that the state of a person’s hands told a story about them. The man’s hands were obviously well-groomed, which Kihyun could appreciate, but they appeared strong, much like the rest of the mysterious man. It was surprising to Kihyun how gently the man handled his coffee and desserts; he’d assume it was much easier to break and manhandle things, but the man was exquisitely gentle and it filled Kihyun with unrest and wreaked havoc on his imagination. He imagined those hands too much; he imagined holding them, kissing them, imagined them on his body, making him squirm, and if he ruined one too many lattes because he’d lost focus, then it was no one’s business but his own. Those hands occupied his every waking – and not waking – thought, his curiosity of how the calluses developed often distracting him from important tasks. Kihyun knows it’s weird, to have such an intense obsession with the man’s hands, but years later, when he finally slips a platinum band on Hoseok’s ring finger, he knows how the calluses developed; he knows how they feel against his skin, his nipples, his cock. He knows because Hoseok is his to discover again and again, and he’s ready to spend the rest of his life doing exactly that.

**Author's Note:**

> \-- this was a really challenging drabble for me to write, simply because there's no dialogue. I tried to challenge myself to be able to write a piece without the crutch of dialogue to further the story. It's an experimental writing piece, so I would love your feedback or suggestions, but please go easy on me, I'm a sensitive soul. 
> 
> \- Das
> 
> find me on twitter: @neoculturewonho


End file.
